


Attention!

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Military, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook attend the military service together and after a long day they just want to take a shower.





	Attention!

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first OneShots.... Still I thought I'm gonna post it to fill in until I'm back with new stuff. It was created when first got mentioned that TaeKook had plans to go to the military together... XD

„Ah~, I’m dead!“ Jungkook sighed while he threw himself on his bed after he tossed his backpack carelessly to the floor.  
They just returned from a 40-kilometer (or -miles, whatever) march with their division. They started the march in the midst of the night, fought through the heat of the late summer sun burning down on them, only to come back in the dark again.

Jungkook and Taehyung somehow managed to convince their entertainement company that it would be best for the band if they enlisted together. The others enlisted before them and were already done with their serve.  
Jin went first, followed by Suga. Shortly later, they release a new album and went on a world tour after the album promotion. Afterwards they had a pretty vacant schedule so Bang-PD planned on enlisting the 94- and 95-line all together since it was a good opportunity.

Since way before V and Jungkook had planned to go together, so Tae wasn’t exactly happy with the decision. He tried to persuade the CEO that it would look strange that all of them would go at the same time and only the maknae had to go by himself and that it would be better if he went with them.  
But Bang-PD held against it, that some members had to stay active and promote the group so they wouldn’t be forgotten and two of seven were too less.  
Of course Taehyung grabbed the chance and volunteered to stay behind then and go later with Jungkook. The CEO wasn’t convinced, but to Taehyung’s luck he just then got another job offer for a movie so he agreed at last.

That’s how the two youngest ended up together in this hell of discipline, strenuousness, camaraderie and boredom people called army.

Now, after the march, Taehyung was almost beaten enough to sleep standing.  
He just groaned in agreement with Jungkook and let the backpack slip down his shoulders to let it fall on the floor next to his. He then leaned down to Jungkook’s bed and climbed over the younger to slump down next to him on the small bunk bed.

The other recruits were already too familiar with Taehyung’s love for skinship and his extremely close relationship to his younger band member to care about what he was doing. And their exhaustion added to their disinterest.  
As long as he didn’t kiss Jungkook, Tae didn’t have to watch what he was doing. And the task of lifting up his head and move his lips seemed too big to even think about it.

Taehyung didn’t have any chance to get close to, not to speak of touching, his boyfriend the whole day since they had to stay in formation and Jungkook was five rows ahead of him. Reason enough to cuddle him tight when he finally got the chance. He missed the touch of his firm body and his very own scent.

“Hyung, you stink!” Of course Jungkook had to ruin it. “And it’s too cramped here, go to your own bed.”  
“Don’t wanna.” Taehyung ignored the complaints and cuddled even tighter to the maknae.

Jungkook smiled and answered: “You’re just too tired to climb up to the upper bed. You’re the one who screamed excitedly ‘The upper bed for me! The upper bed for me!’ when we arrived here!”  
Despite his previous complaints, Jungkook wrapped an arm around Taehyung and pulled him a bit closer.

“I have fear of heights.” Tae said to defend himself.  
“Since when?”  
“Since today, 4pm! How could they let us walk alongside a cliff, when we all were already a stumbling mess?!”  
“True!” Jungkook laughed. “Maybe that’s their way of isolating the weak ones. Just let them fall of the cliff.”  
“Probably.” Tae laughed.

Jungkook shortly hugged him tighter before he unwrapped his body out of Taehyung’s clutch and stood up with a groan. Once he stood he extended his hand to Taehyung.  
“Come on, hyung. Let’s go take a shower so we can go to sleep.”

Taehyung shook his head and nuzzled closer into the sheets.  
“Hyung, you can’t sleep like this. Especially not in my bed.” With that Jungkook bend down and grabbed Tae’s wrist, pulling him up.

The elder managed somehow to actually stand up and pick a change of clothes as well as a towel and follow his Maknae. Even before they reached the door of the bedroom Tae already had his arms wrapped around the other from behind. Hugging like that they waddled to the showers.

Taehyung loved to embrace his boyfriend like this, letting Jungkook guide their way, absolutely trusting in the other.  
The march would have been half as bad if they could have walked like this.

Once they made it to the bathroom after changing out of their dirty uniform and draping the towels around their hips, they looked for two empty stalls beside each other. Unfortunately there were only three stalls free, each of them separated by a few occupied ones. At least the showers were separated by walls and there were even doors, so people had their privacy while showering.

Taehyung sighed, disappointed he wouldn’t be able to talk with Jungkook and made his way to the nearest stall.

“See you later. Wait for me if you finish faster” Taehyung said, knowing pretty well that he would be the first to finish since Jungkook was very keen with cleaning.

Just as Tae entered the booth and turned around to close the door he was pushed back to the wall by Jungkook who squeeze himself into the small room before closing the door behind him with a really smug grin on his face.

“Wha-?“ Taehyung wanted to ask what it exactly was Jungkook had planned but was interrupted by a hand which was placed over his mouth.  
“Shush” the younger made while holding a finger up to his lips, the smirk still evidently visible.

Taehyung’s eyes widened in surprise and excitement once he realised why Jungkook followed him in.  
He grabbed the arm that still silenced him and pulled it down.

“Here?” he whispered, nodding is chin in the rough direction of the other recruits showering to point out the fact that they were not alone. And just like he wanted to underline Taehyung’s doubts one of them started to sing a soft tune.  
Taehyung was shortly amazed that someone still had enough strength to sing after this hellish day before he remembered that the guy right before him wanted to do even worse. And the spark in the younger’s eyes told him that it would happen if he didn’t faint right this instant.

“Why not?” Jungkook asked barely audible and leaned forward to kiss the elder.  
‘Screw it!’ Taehyung thought. He had had a lot too less private time with his boyfriend the last few weeks. He wanted it, here and now.

 

Taehyung wrapped his arms around the maknae’s head, letting one hand run through his hair, pulling him closer into the kiss. Meanwhile Jungkook embraced him with strong arms, one tight around his waist the other travelling up his back.

As soon as Taehyung gave his agreement to this little adventure by reciprocating the kiss the younger slide his tongue over his lips, searching for an opening and pushed in as soon as he found it.

Overwhelmed by the long missed sensation, Tae let out a soft moan, hardly audible even to Jungkook but in Taehyung’s through adrenaline sharpened ears comparable to a siren. If he wanted to step out of this shower without everyone knowing he had to seriously hold back. The other guys may have accepted his like for skinship but it would turn really awkward when they realised he was gay. Even if he was in a stable relationship with Jungkook for over six years now and definitely not interested in other guys, they’d hear gay and automatically fear about their asses.

The worst part was that Jungkook would be shunned, too. When they were still rookies it took Taehyung years to encourage the maknae to have faith in and show his true self. Now, that he’s able to show it in public, such an encounter would destroy it  
No, Taehyung would need to keep silent.

“Wait.” Tae whispered, breaking the kiss. He took the towel off and threw it over the door, forging around Jungkook. He then leaned against the younger, letting his hands travel down his sides until he reached the others towel to pull it off as well.

As soon as the disturbing cloth was out of the way and cock pressed against cock, Taehyung had to refrain from letting out another moan. Oh, how much he wanted this man!  
But he had to at least let the water run so it would stifle any sounds coming out of their booth.

Taehyung pushed himself off of Jungkook’s firm chest, reaching behind himself to open the water tap. Once the cold water hit them, he squealed loud in surprise, drowning Jungkook’s short curse by a lot.  
As soon as he adjusted the temperature he could hear some amused laughs from the other stalls, one asked if he was still alive while others made jokes that there were only two people absentminded enough to stand under the water before adjusting the temperature. And one of them was on familiy leave...  
Great! Everyone knew now that at least Tae was in this booth.

Jungkook grinned behind an arm, the whole body shaking from suppressed laughter.

‘Just wait you little devil’ Taehyung thought irritated, and straightforwardly reached for the other's dick. With his most angelic smile he started to circle the head with his thumb, clasping the shaft tight with his hand.

At least the shaking stopped, even if the grin was still in place. Jungkook leaned himself against the door, protruding his loin, raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms behind his head, leaving Tae full access to his body, especially the area he was still holding on to.  
Oh how Tae hated that smug look he loved so much. Well, Jungkook better didn’t think he’d chicken out.

Taehyung stepped forward, kissing the other just faintly beside his mouth, not giving him the chance to actually kiss him, and then kissed his way along his cheek to his ear, sliding along the rim with his tongue, letting his hot breath caress over it, before he nibbled on his earlobe, letting his tongue play with the earring, all the while he was still working his hard member with his hand.

His ears were one of Jungkook’s weak spots and Taehyung knew it just too well. Once he discovered it, he made a game out of it to play with Kookie’s ears when they were in public, shooting episodes for ARMY or in fanmeets just to annoy the younger and lure him out of his shell.

The expected reaction did not fail to appear. Jungkook’s breath came heavy and stagnated, his eyes closed in concentration and his cock pressed greedily against Tae’s hand.

Taehyung smiled triumphantly and whispered, knowing full well how the other felt, into his ear: “Do you like it?”  
Jungkook opened his eyes and looked at him angrily, eyes dark from desire.

“You must be tired, you complained the whole way to here. So let me help you instead.” Jungkook responded hardly audible and pushed the other to the wall on the right side.  
The push was stronger than expected and Taehyung slammed against it with an audible smack which shook the whole booth.

“Whoa there, TaeTae is everything ok over there?” came a worried voice from the neighbouring stall.  
“Y-yeah!” Taehyung managed to squeeze out, while Jungkook took one of his nipples into his mouth and caressed the other with his hand.  
“Eve-rything is okay! I... think I just fell... asleep... standing.” Taehyung said as normal as possible even when in his ears his hoarse voice and the unusual pauses were not to overhear.  
To his luck the other seemed to shove it off as exhaustion and just laughed.  
“Yeah, I can feel you man!”  
‘Oh no, I doubt that!’ Taehyung thought, watching how Jungkook’s head travelled further and further down, momentarily playing with his navel, looking up with big, dark eyes searching Tae’s gaze..

This was going to be his end! How was he supposed to hold back with this extremely fucking hot guy in front of his aching, not to forget pent up, dick?!

And as if Jungkook knew what he was thinking and had his fun making the situation even a bit  worse, he closed the last bit of distance and swallowed his cock into his mouth.  
Taehyung had to bite his fist to prevent himself from letting escape any sound.

Meanwhile pulled Jungkook softly on his left leg until Tae shifted his weight on his right side. Jungkook put the left leg over his shoulder to have even better access. Better access to his asshole, Taehyung realise as a finger caressed it.

He was going to kill the bastard as soon as they got out of here! Biting down hard on his fist, Taehyung tried his best to suppress any sounds. With his free hand he grabbed a hold on Jungkook’s hair, probably pulling on it pretty hard.

If it hurt the other, he didn’t let it show. He diligently continued to suck him off. It must have been hard for him to breath with the elder’s cock in his mouth and the water pouring down on him, but ignoring all that Jungkook let in addition a finger slide inside his hole.

It felt so good! Maybe a bit tight, after all those weeks without any action, but still somewhat familiar.  
It was good, too good!

Taehyung could feel himself nearing. The excitement that other’s could overhear, as well as his overwhelming fatigue from the march, paired with the involuntarily abstinence for weeks caused by the missing privacy in the army, took their toll on him and drove him near the edge this fast.

He whimpered quietly and tugged at Jungkook’s hair, making him look up. As soon as he had his attention Tae shook his head, signalling he didn’t want to let it end like this. He craved for Jungkook’s kiss. He wanted him as near as possible when he came.

Jungkook seemed to understand and released his leg, putting it down softly before he let his tongue slide along his member a last time and stood up to kiss Tae.

It was a deep but gentle kiss, conveying all the feelings they had for each other.

Jungkook grabbed both of their members with one hand and stroke up and down in slow, strong strokes. As he deepened the kiss, he fastened the pace until Tae’s warm cum spilled over his hand and his stomach to being instantly washed away by the water showering down on them.

Feeling the elder whimper into his mouth and the convulsions in his body, brought Jungkook his much sought-after high too and just like Taehyung’s a moment ago his load now spilled over them before it vanished into the drain.

They tried to catch their breath, stifling the sounds by nuzzling their mouths into the neck of each other.

Now, as the adrenaline was slowly leaving his body Taehyung could feel his fatigue almost overwhelming him.

Jungkook was probably the same but he pulled himself together and smiled at Tae tiredly leaning back.  
“I love you” he mouthed silently and Tae wrapped his arms once again around him and pulled him back into a tight embrace.

It almost hurt how much he love the Maknae and how those words he already heard a thousand times still could make him so happy. He would never let him go!

They pause there for a few moments in this position before Jungkook freed himself out the hug and grabbed the shower gel, starting to soap and thoroughly clean his hyung.

He sure as hell would never ever let him go!


End file.
